


Initial Contact

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Contact: Hacker and Assassin [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Hacker and Assassin verse
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Contact: Hacker and Assassin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**(Cover coming soon)**

**Title: initial Contact (Part 1)**   
**Fandom/Original: Arrow**   
**Prompt: 1815 Daily Prompt "Who the hell do you think I am?" - Instagram; Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike vs David Guetta**   
**Rating: M**   
**Word or Line count: 552**   
**Warnings: violence, nudity, implied sex, character death**

**Title: initial Contact (Part 2)**   
**Fandom/Original: Arrow**   
**Prompt: 1814 Daily Prompt "Lighthouse"**   
**Rating: M**   
**Word or Line count: 409**   
**Warnings: violence, nudity, implied sex, character death**

**Title: initial Contact (Part 3)**   
**Fandom/Original: Arrow**   
**Prompt: 1771 Daily Prompt I" don't mean to"**   
**Rating: M**   
**Word or Line count: 452**   
**Warnings: violence, nudity, implied sex, character death**

**Title: initial Contact (Part 4)**   
**Fandom/Original: Arrow**   
**Prompt: 1759 Prompt What do you know about love?**   
**Rating: M**   
**Word or Line count: 459**   
**Warnings: violence, nudity, implied sex, character death**

**Title: initial Contact (Part 5)**   
**Fandom/Original: Arrow**   
**Prompt: 1780 Daily Prompt "Impersonation"**   
**Rating: M**   
**Word or Line count: 366**   
**Warnings: violence, nudity, implied sex, character death**


	2. Chapter 2

**initial Contact**

**Part 1**

Oliver's head was pounding as the hood was snatched from his head. His hands were tied with zip ties and his feet were duct taped to the metal chair. He could tell by the smell that he was somewhere near the harbor.

"Why am I here?" Oliver shouted. "Why did you kidnap me?"

There was no reply.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Oliver growled at his captor

"You are Oliver Queen, millionaire playboy and all around waste of space." A voice from the darkness told him. The voice was unmistakable.

"Tommy?" Oliver called out. "Why are you doing this?"

"You've been gone a long time Oliver. Six years! Things change. My father is dead and I'm the head of Merlyn Global now. I have access to every scrap of intel he had and he had a doozy of a file on you."

"What are you talking about? Tommy, we are friends. Let me go."

"No. You weren't on that god forsaken island all those years were you? You worked for ARGUS and you've been back in Starling City more than once. You could have let your family know. You could have let me know."

"Amanda Waller threatened to kill my family if I made contact with them."

"I went looking for you in Hong Kong. That was you telling me that you were dead. Did you think I wouldn't recognize your voice? I told your mother it was a wasted trip but I knew better."

"I was protecting you. They were going to kill you but I got you out of there in one piece." Oliver dislocated his thumbs and slid the zip ties iff his hands. "Step into the light where I can see you. We can talk this out."

Tommy Merlin walked slowly into the light. Oliver's breath caught in his chest.

"You're the Dark Archer?" Oliver whispered.

"And you're a dead man." Tommy raised his bow and shot an arrow at Oliver's heart.

Oliver caught it just before it hit. He used the arrowhead to cut the tape around his legs then threw it down. It echoed as it skittered across the floor. He stood up and took a step towards Tommy

Tommy grinned. "So the intel in the file was true. You are an assassin. What are you called these days." 

"Arrow." Oliver kept walking until he could reach out and lower Tommy's bow. "If you want a job done I don't work for free."

Tommy nodded. "I need you to do a pick up for me. My hacker has went into hiding. He goes by the name The Calculator. He owes me some intel. Find him get the intel and kill him."

"Fine. Half now half when the job is complete. One hundred thousand."

Tommy whistled. "You aren't cheap, are you?"

"Nope." Oliver grinned. "I need his last known whereabouts and a photo."

Tommy pulled a manilla envelope out of his jacket and held it up. "Right here."

"I'll text you the account number for the wire transfer. As soon as I have the money in my account, I'll move."

"Oliver, I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. Happy hunting."

"You too, Buddy." Tommy grinned and patted Oliver on the arm. He slipped back into the darkness and was gone.

X

**Part 2**

In the dark of night, Oliver stepped out of the boat on the rocky shore. He pulled the boat above the high tide line and hid it in some bushes. He tightened his quiver and grabbed his bow. This place was too much like Lian Yu for his comfort.

He scaled the cliff finding handholds with little difficulty and eased himself over the edge. He stood up and started walking towards the lighthouse whose light he had managed to avoid on the way to the island.

He was nearly to the door at the bottom of the lighthouse when he heard a sound on the hillside. He strained his eyes to see a small figure sitting on the grass.

"That doesn't look like a black web hacker." He thought to himself. He circled around and came up behind the blonde woman sitting on the grass.

"If you're here to kill him you're too late. He had a heart attack ten days ago. He was dead when I got here. We buried him over there." The woman pointed to a patch of freshly disturbed earth. "Mom and I knew it was coming but we didn't know it would be so hard to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry for your loss but I was sent here to get intel that The Calculator was paid for."

She wiped her tears. "Clients name?"

"The name is Merlyn."

She stood up and turned to him. "The Dark Archer you mean. Friend of his? She pointed to Oliver's bow."

Yeah. Old friend. I have to confirm your …. father is dead."

She nodded. "I'll get your dick… uh….stick…..memory stick."

Oliver could see her cheeks turn pink as the lighthouse beam washed over them. He grinned. "You have a shovel?"

"In the shed. Ill be right back." She hurried off into the door of the lighthouse.

Oliver went to the shed and got the shovel and started digging. He looked up as she approached.

"Good thing we didnt cremate him, huh?" She shook her head. "Thats was so…"

"Look. I know you don't get many strange assassins showing up around here. Why don't you go inside and I'll come in when I'm done. All I need to do is make sure it's him and snap a photo. I don't think you want to watch."

"I'll go make some coffee." She turned and practically ran back into the lighthouse.

Oliver smiled then went back to digging.

X

**Part 3**

Oliver dusted off his hands after completing the grim task of confirming The Calculators death. He put the shovel away and went to the Lighthouse.

He went up to the door of the lighthouse and found it was afar as if she were inviting him to come in. He knocked anyway before letting himself in.

He found her sitting on a bench by the window looking out to sea. A steaming cup of coffee was cradled between her hands. "Are you going to kill me too?"

"No. Should I?" Oliver wasn't sure what to make of this blonde. She wasn't afraid of him. He put his quiver and bow down on the floor.

"I saw your face." She turned to him. "I could tell people you were here."

"I haven't done anything to be worried about here. Is the coffee that way?" He pointed to the kitchen.

"Yeah." She looked down at her cup. "I left you some."

"Thanks." Oliver went into the kitchen and found the cups then helped himself to coffee. He came back to find her staring out to sea again.

"What do you do here? Are you the lighthouse….keeper?" Oliver sat down next to her on the bench. He blew on his coffee to cool it down.

"No. I just came to visit." She looked at him. "I found him. Mom came and we buried him. He's been off the grid for so long there's no reason to call anyone."

"Look. I don't mean to compound your grief but I should get what I came for and get going." Oliver sipped his coffee. "Not bad."

"It's some South American stuff Dad got shipped here. Not really my blend." She looked at her half empty cup. "But it does the job."

"Do you want a ride back to the mainland? I have space in my boat." Oliver offered.

"No. I still need to pack up Dad's gear." She reached up and rubbed off some durt on his cheek. "Stay tonight. I don't feel like being alone."

Oliver leaned over and kissed her. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"All I want is a little comfort." She put down her cup and took his. "Come on I'll give you my stick if you give me yours first." She held out her hand to him.

Oliver took her hand. "I'm all sweaty…."

"I know." She pulled him off the bench and to a bedroom one floor up. "Shall I peel you out of those pants or would you prefer to do it yourself?"

"I wouldn't deprive you of any pleasure." He grinned as she pushed him back on the bed.

"Good because I intend to take my time." She pulled her top over her head baring her breasts.

x

**Part 4**

Oliver watched her as she stripped through heavily lidded eyes. "What's your name?"

"Felicity." She lifted his shirt over his head as she stood in front of him in her panties. "Do you always ask a girl her name when she's naked in front of you?"

"No but I want to know your name." He kissed her midriff. "You intrigue me."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She pushed him back and looked at his face. "What do you know about love?"

"I never said anything about love." Oliver reached out and slid down her panties. "I'll take whatever you are willing to give me. I'm Oliver by the way."

"Didn't need to know your name." She shoved him back on the bed and unzipped his pants. She peeled the tight leather down and he kicked them away.

"Nice stick." She smiled. She pulled down his boxer briefs and climbed on top of him.

Oliver rolled them over and spread her thighs with his knee. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah." She grabbed his face and kissed him. "Do it."

Oliver settled between her thighs and entered her. He hesitated for a moment then took his time with her.

Felicity dug her nails into his back and met each of his thrusts with enthusiasm.

Oliver fetl her reach her peak and let go with a groan. He stayed inside her for a moment and looked into her eyes.

Felicity met his gaze as she struggled to catch her breath. "Thanks."

Oliver withdrew and laid on his back with a sigh. "You're welcome." 

Felicity turned on her side and ran her hand over his chest. "You must get a lot of women throwing themselves at you."

"You are the only one lately." Oliver turned on his side to face her. "You know I'm an assassin. What do you do?"

"I'm a hacker like Dad." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"If I need to have something hacked, how do I get in contact with you?"

"Are you serious?" Felicity ran her hand down his chest.

"Yeah." Oliver kissed her neck.

"Search for The Calculator on the dark web. I'll get an alert and contact you to set up a meet."

"Okay." Oliver grabbed her hip. "Round two?"

"Yeah but it's my turn to be on top."

She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. She guided him inside her. She took control and rode him until she peaked. She held still as Oliver released inside her before she laid back down on the bed.

"Go to sleep. I'll give you the data when you wake up." Felicity told him.

Oliver got comfortable then pulled her into his arms. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

X

**Part 5**

When Felicity knew he was asleep she left the bed and went to take a shower and get dressed to leave. She didn't want to wait for him to wake up. She needed to get out now.

Felicity went up to her father's set up on the top floor of the lighthouse and locked the door. She pulled the data off for the Merlyn account onto a memory stick. She methodically pulled all of the hard drives on the machines and servers. She packed them up in a satchel and planted a virus to destroy anything that may have been left behind.

Felicity unlocked the door and slipped down the stairs to where she left him. She kissed the memory stick, leaving a lipstick print on it. She put a pair of lacy panties on the pillow next to him then put the memory stick on top of it. She smiled as she watched him sleeping then hurried out the door.

On the farside of the island, Felicity untied the ropes holding a motorboat to the dock. She pushed away from the dock and started the engine she headed for the mainland and never looked back.

Oliver woke up two hours later. He smiled as he picked up the panties and found the lipstick mark on the memory stick. He knew she was already gone. As soon as he was dressed, he retrieved his bow and quiver and went to get his boat in the water.

Oliver reached his hotel on the mainland and inserted the memory stick in his laptop. It was password protected. Oliver tried different things but he laughed when panties worked. He copied the contents and sent it to Tommy along with a photo of The Calculator's dead body.

He logged onto the dark web and did a search for The Calculator nothing came up. He waited a few minutes and he was rewarded.

A chat box popped up.

"Calculator: What do you need?"

Oliver typed in "Just checking in."

"Calculator: Did you find what I left you?"

Oliver typed in "Yes but I'd rather see you wearing them."

"Calculator: Next time. Kisses!"

The chat box disappeared and Oliver closed the laptop.


End file.
